Diaphragms
'Statistics' * First Appeared: 1880s *'Duration' : Multi-use * Implementation : Intitial fitting at doctor's office; via user after * Effectiveness : 88% (12/100) * Costs : $15-$75; lasts two years * STI Protection: Gonorrhea & Chlamydia 'History' In his autobiography, Casanova takes credit for inventing a version of a diaphragm/cervical cap. He claimed that he placed partially squeezed halves of lemons over the cervices of some of his lovers. Many strange materials have been used since then to try and cover the cervix (some include tissue paper, beeswax, tree roots, rock salt, and fruits/vegetables). A German gynecologist created rubber "pessaries" from custom-made molds for some of his patients in1838. They resemble today's cervical caps the most. In the 1850s, these "pessaries" were sold under the guise that they were to help keep medication in place. Margartet Sanger actually used the diaphragm to combat the Comstock laws. During a trip to Holland in 1915 she learned about the use of diaphragms that were developed in Germany and was arrested in 1916 for telling women about them. Later she had her husband use his company that manufactured lubricant for metal parts as a way to ship diaphragms to New York. By 1941, most doctors recommended the diaphragm as the most effective method of contraception, but by the 1960s the diaphragm and cervical cap fell out of favor because of the pill and IUDs. The FDA approved a cervical cap for use in this country in 1988. In 2002 only .2% of American women used a diaphragm as their primary method of contraception. 'Description' A diaphragm is a shallow dome shaped cup and they are usually made of latex or silicone. Diaphragms have springs built into the rim around the cup, and the spring is what holds it in place after insertion by the user. To get a diaphragm, you first need to get fitted for one by your medical provider as they can come in different sizes based on body type. When a diaphragm is fitted correctly, it will cover the user's cervix and rest against the pubic bone. They work by physically preventing sperm from reaching the cervix, and can also protect against certain STIs as well. To use a diaphragm, the user must squeeze the sides together to create an oval shape to help insert it into the vagina. It's also suggested that spermcide is placed in the dome before use, to help further prevent pregnancy. 'Effects' As with all birth control options, the effectiveness depends on proper usage. Used properly, diaphragms usually have a failure rate of only 10%. There are no "real" side effects from using a diaphragm that's fitted properly, but if the device is too small it might become dislodged during intercourse. If a diaphragm is fitted too large, it could place pressure on the user's urethra which in turn would prevent the bladder from emptying completely and increase the risk of contracting a UTI. An individual using a too large diaphragm might also experience tenderness on their vaginal wall from the sides of the device rubbing against it too much. 'Jump' Back — Forward Main